


Forty-Five

by jwwosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crush, Fluff, Love Language, M/M, Student!Jeonghan, Student!Wonwoo, Wonhan, physical touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwwosh/pseuds/jwwosh
Summary: Wonwoo hates physical touch until he learned that it is Jeonghan's love language. But why does he cares about it? Isn't the latter just a mere blockmate who accidentally spilled coffee on his paper works?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Forty-Five

**Author's Note:**

> Hi? This is my first time writing a story unrelated to school/university projects so please bear with me. I did my best with my stupid english hehe. I got the idea from a generated prompt. Uhh, ig, enjoy reading?

It is one of the days where their professor is not in the mood to teach so here he is, busy telling stories about his life. _Wow_. This feels like they are back on being a high school student. Stories after stories until Seokmin raised his hand to ask a question.

"Sir Cheol, what's your love language?"

It was out of the blue but no one can say no to a Lee Seokmin so the prof smiled before answering his student's curiosity.

"I think it's kind of obvious from my stories that I'm into quality time. Time is very important for me. It is precious so don't waste it and use it properly. Give time to your loved ones. And maybe words of affirmation. Words are powerful." The class agreed with it by nodding their heads and saying 'yes' to their professor.

"Mine's receiving gifts!" One student shouted.

"Soonyoung, guess what? No one asked!" Here comes Seungkwan and his ~~love~~ for the latter. The two started bickering and the class seems so used to it so they don't care about the noise. Another day, another chaos from these two.

"Mine... mine is physical touch." I know most of you know about it already." Jeonghan giggles. The class was so fast to support his claim.

Yoon Jeonghan, the angel of the class. He's so friendly to the point wherein almost everyone is comfortable around him. _Well, of course, there's an exception, Jeon Wonwoo._ The former seems so off with him because he thought the latter doesn't like him. He avoids him knowing how touchy he is and it is also very obvious that Wonwoo is not into any kind of physical touch.

"I feel so loved when people give affection to me. It makes me happy when they touch my hair, hold my hand, hug me, etc. Wait! We can stop there. Please don't go any further. You know what I mean." He winks and his classmates laughed after understanding what he meant. "That's why I also love doing it to my loved ones. You can see me being clingy with them but I swear, it's pure philia. Friends, don't assume please." He laughed.

"But I am aware that not everyone is fine with me being like this." Jeonghan looked at the corner of the room where Wonwoo is sitting. It shocked him to see the latter looking directly at his eyes.

_"Heart, calm down. Omg. CALM DOWN."_

"So I'm taking this opportunity to apologize if ever I was so touchy and I made you uncomfortable. I promise not to do it again. I am really sorry." Before going back to his seat, he looked at Wonwoo once again and bowed.

Their professor dismissed them after a few minutes, said they can take their early lunch. Joshua asked Jeonghan to eat with them but he feels so sleepy so he decided to stay in their classroom. He didn't notice that someone else stayed with him. He was about to put his head in his armchair when he heard someone called his name.

_Jeon Wonwoo._

"I just want to ask if you have my paper with you? It's due later." Wonwoo said coldly. He's not even blinking. Damn, he's so cute but scary. Intimidating but hot.

_"Paper? What paper? Wait, why is he asking me for his paper?"_

"Uh, what?" Jeonghan asked while fidgeting his fingers. Mentally asking for help. _Joshua, pick me up. I'm not in Produce 101, please!_

"Ah, the paper? Give me a second. Where is it? Wait. It's here in my portfolio, I'll find it. Omg, paper, come out. Please." He was obviously panicking when he felt a pair of hands on his. Shit.

"Calm down. I'm not in a hurry." Wonwoo smiled.

WONWOO SMILED. WONWOO SMILED AT JEONGHAN WHILE HOLDING HIS HAND.

"I like you." It slipped. "Shit. It was a joke. Hehe. Laugh with me." Wonwoo smiled upon hearing the first sentence but he remained silent until he gave him his paper.

"Thank you and please don't say sorry that you spilled your coffee on my paper. It wasn't your fault." He said where Jeonghan nodded his head. "In light of what you did, you can hug me for four to five seconds."

"FORTY-FIVE SECONDS?!?!" Jeonghan was more than shocked. Is it real? Wonwoo... Wonwoo asking him to hug him.

"No! Four TO five seconds!"

"Too late!!!" Jeonghan grabbed the paper, put it in his armchair, and throw his body near Wonwoo. He was scared because he thought he will find out how fast his heartbeat is without knowing that the latter is feeling the same way. He's taking his time. He needs to because who knows when's the next time he will have this chance.

He almost forgets his sanity when he felt Wonwoo swaying their body. He prayed silently when he felt Wonwoo's one hand on the back of his head, playing with his soft hair while the other is resting at his back.

"I'm sorry," Wonwoo said. "I'm sorry if my actions made you feel I am uncomfortable towards you. I am just contemplating my emotions since the day you played with my hair because I made our group top the group work. I'm not used to people being touchy with me but you're different from them. I'm not good with both words and action but I'll do my best. For you, I will always do my best because you deserve it."

Jeonghan was sobbing because at last, all the years pining for Wonwoo is about to end. He's so ready to answer when the latter pulled away.

"Your forty-five seconds is done. Next time, let's make it an hour." He smiled and Jeonghan thanked God and all the saints he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaa I finished it. Legit crying. How was it? I know it's corny I'm sorry haha. Please send honest feedbacks. I need it :( Thank you~


End file.
